


Птичка-небыличка

by diei_elf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Sad, fairy story, just thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: «Наследие не появляется из пустоты»...





	Птичка-небыличка

«Люди боль могут удвоить» - пронеслась строчка из песни, что недавно играла в наушниках, уже гулким воспоминанием в голове безмолвной строчкой. 

Такой ровной и яркой строчкой, которой в детстве мама сшивала куски ткани для платья дочке. 

Тебе. 

Не эмоций, только ощущение, что еще дальше зашел в болото. Или в космос улетел, без скафандра. Воздух? Не для твоих легких. Этот воздух слишком жесткий, с химикатами от городского завода. Этот воздух режет твои легкие, словно наждачкой. Внутри целый сад истекающих кровью, израненных органов. 

Все тело плачет. 

А ты нет. 

Ты – не ты. Ты никому не нужен. Использован, как одноразовый стаканчик, и выкинут на грязный бордюр возле водостока, куда бегут твои слезы. Твои несуществующие в реальности, но текущие ручьем и бесконечно долго и жалко – слезы. 

Наверное, дождь, так красиво сегодня моросящий, покрывающий своими невесомыми каплями-крупинками кожу на лице, шее и руках, не спрятанных под темной одеждой, был «знаком свыше». 

И как иронично, что тебе нравился этот моросящий дождь. Холодный и чистый, задевающий тебя, обволакивающий, успокаивающий подожженное сознание. Чистый дождь – твоя панихида слезам. 

Хотелось бы сесть на мокрую качель, наплевав на прохожих, косо смотрящих на тебя – большого грустного ребенка, улыбающегося дождю. Хотелось бы провести рукой по влажной траве, на которой осталась роса, и, возможно, сорвать бы один – такой же одинокий как ты – розовый цветок, что не уместился в клумбе – как ты не уместился в этом обществе. В этом мире. Нигде. Везде мимо. 

Ты как неудачник, что рвется первым кинуть круглый, тяжелый шар в боулинге первым, но всегда- всегда- мимо. Ни одна кегля не падает от такого жалкого броска, как не падает ни одного взгляда или слов искренней любви и заботы с уст дорогих тебе людей. 

Дома. В кровати и с учебниками, пахнущими старой школьной библиотекой и стирательной резинкой. Дом – уют? Нет. 

Тебе нет дома нигде. 

Везде чуждо. 

Везде иностранец. 

Дождь заканчивается, а капли-крупинки перестают капать по подоконнику и начинают капать по белому тетрадному листу в клеточку. 

В клеточку. 

Вся твоя жизнь в клеточку. 

Птичка-небыличка в клеточке. В клетке. В своем теле. В своем родном – не своем – теле. 

Не сбежать. 

Тебя ломают, но кости целы. Тебя разбивают, но нет звука разбитого стекла. Раны кровоточат, но кровь не идет, она высохла, когда раны превратились в шрамы. 

И снова ушел. 

Весь настрой. 

Никому не нужен. Везде чужд. 

Мой дом – в нем любовь и тепло. 

Но мне нигде нет дома. 

Иностранец. 

С разбитым – ненужным – жалким сердцем. 

Рисуя кисточкой по бумаге лучше, чем рисуя стеклом по коже, пытаешься оставить свой след. Свой жалкий пчих в мире технологий и искусства. 

Но, конечно, твой насморк никогда не станет наследием. 

Наследие не появляется из пустоты.


End file.
